


The Fight

by ginnekomiko



Series: The Sum of Zero and Five [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: They have a little fun before they leave the cabin.





	The Fight

“You’re staring. Is something on my face?”

Sheng kissed Niles’s cheek. “Forgive me, I was trying to figure out what you find… essential, and I got lost in your features. You have a nice face.”

Sheng wasn’t limping anymore. His skin was its normal hue. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. Wait, “essential?” Hmm, sometimes Sheng used words, and Niles still wasn’t quite sure what he was trying to actually say. Let’s see, recently they had conversations about: Going to the market, was Marcus their blacksmith _ever_ going to ask Vivian the sexy magician on a date?  Oh, oh! Maybe it had something to do with _that_ conversation they had where Sheng could only manage to whisper it in his ear.

“Are you trying to tell me that want to start leading during some of our more… intimate moments?”

There was the blush. “Yes, well, I want… to try to please you in the way you always please me. I wish to make you happy.”

“You already make me happy,” Niles said without missing a beat.

Sheng paused. “I do? No, I mean… happy in the… s-sexual way.”

Niles felt his small smirk just widen.  Sheng’s blushing tomato face was too much. Certain words still made him very red. Niles's eye was devious. “Hmm, what’s this? I was pretty impressed you were bold enough to appear before me in just that apron the other day. Were you thinking of trying something _else_ on me?”

Sheng startled to attention. “Yes! Ah! I mean! I’d like to! E-except, the only thing that seems to… turn you on in that way is fighting, and causing others discomfort. I do not mind your teasing me, but I am not sure I can do it back in the way you like.” He hid his face in his hands and muttered something unintelligible, but it sounded cute.

 Niles patted the space next to him. “Okay, okay. I promise I won’t tease you anymore.” Sheng sat down and cuddled against him. Niles kissed his forehead. “Let’s see, things I like that you do… Oh! I like watching you work at whichever job I find you at. I always try to sneak a peek on you when I can.”

“Ah, yes! I like it when I sense you’re nearby.”

“The graceful way you fight is a _huge_ turn on for me. Ooh, just thinking about how your supple body moves when you close in for the kill and not a motion is wasted. Ah… I’m getting hot just thinking about it.”

Sheng pulled away before Niles could actually kiss him. “Oh! Shall we spar, then? I need the practice after all this inactivity.”

“Oh, I like this plan, but first, Tada! Here’s your ha… yo.. here’s your shirt.”

“You fixed my haori? Thank you! I thought I lost this during the battle.”

“It was my clue that you were even out here.”

“We must fight to the not death now to show my appreciation for your efforts, yes!”

Niles chuckled.

*

Sheng was fast, he recognized that from their first encounter. Even if they were playing, he had to be on guard. The flash of color was a dead giveaway. He readied his training arrows. Too easy!

Wait, what, _shit_!  That was a decoy!

Niles felt a fair amount of force push him down to the ground.

“You’re dead now,” Sheng said softly as he put his arms around him.

“Oh _YES_!”

Sheng muffled his laughter. “You okay there, aiwo?”

“Mmm, it’s been awhile since I felt this good. I don’t even care that I lost, and am dead. Did you lose your…. Whatever that was again?

“It is hanging in a nearby tree.”

“Aren’t you cold?”

 Sheng pinned him down and kissed him hard. “Well, I did win the match, so I’m going to help myself to the spoils of my victory. You will keep me warm, yes?”

“Bite me.”

Sheng scrunched his face. “You sure are bossy for someone who lost.”

Niles gave his best pathetic face. “…Please, babe, I’m dying here.”

 Sheng paused. Niles could feel the heat radiating from him. He hid his face in his hands “…I think I like hearing you beg,” he said very softly

Niles leaned up and kissed what he could reach of him. “So, make me do it more, then. You are leading, aren’t you?”

“Ah, right...”

Okay, seeing Sheng’s whole flustered body from above was something else.

Niles couldn’t help himself. He had to do it. That flesh was just begging to be tickled.  

His natural laugh was so snorty and cute.

“That’s what you get for hesitating.” He tickled him more. “Just make-out with me already!”

“Toti, aiwo, toti.”

Niles paused. “Toti means ‘stop’ right?”

Sheng nodded shyly. “How did…?”

“I’ve been nicking some of Lord Leo’s language books ever since I realized you speak two. Trying to find one with Chon'sinian in it was a pain in the ass, but he did have more than one. I’ve been looking up some easy words in the dictionary parts. I guess I should stop if I’ve got you going in your mother tongue.”

Sheng bit his lip.

“Aww, don’t clam up, babe. I like hearing you speak it, honest.”

Sheng leaned down and kissed him gently. “It must sound so strange to you. The tailor says it hasn’t been used commonly in either kingdom for a least one hundred years. I must… sound like an old man.”

Niles kissed him back. “I like it. It’s different, and it’s yours, and I just love riling you up so much that you slip into it, even if you do sound like an old man.”

Sheng made a cute, playfully annoyed face. “Bahochi!”

“Shihai!”

Sheng laughed again, kissing him on the nose. “You just agreed with me calling you an idiot.”

Niles kissed him back again. “I know! Did I pronounce that right?”

Sheng nodded. “What other… words do you know?”

Niles grinned. “Aiwosh ite, Sheng.”

Sheng paused at hearing those words. His smile was absolutely precious.

“Aiwosh ite mo, Niles,” he whispered in his ear.

Niles paused. “You just used my name.”

“Ah… I was caught up in the moment; please ignore any unwanted intimacy.”

“You’ve got it mixed up. I want you to say it _more_ often from now on, not less.”

Sheng cocked his head a little. “You are changing the rules?”

“Do you object to them?”

“No! I want… to be closer to you, but I’ve been doing my best to respect…” Sheng made a motion around Niles. “You know, walls.”

“I do know walls. In fact, if we had one nearby, I’d pin you against it, but being pinned under you isn’t so bad either- I can see your getting an erec…Mmmph!”

“Less talking, more kissing, please. I don’t want to forget the taste of them while you are away from me.”

“Gods, you’re such a turn on when you talk like that. It’s such a shame to waste this good mood.”

“A-actually, let’s go back inside, I would like to try something else with you before I lose my nerve.”

Oh?

Sheng retrieved his garment from a tree and lead him back into the cabin.

“Lie down, please,” Sheng said.

Niles grinned. This setup was too easy. “What’s this? Should I strip down and spread my legs for you as well?”

“If you could, yes. That would make it easier for me to do what I want.”

This was new, usually Sheng just blushed whenever he said anything that vulgar, but he actually wanted to go with it?

Oh! Was _that_ what was about to happen? Hell, yes!

“You’ve never done this before, have you?”

Sheng was blushing so much as he sort of hovered between Niles’s open legs. “No... You are still my first….”

“Sorry, sorry, I keep forgetting. Here, let’s move to a more comfortable spot so you can find a good position for yourself. I don’t want you cramping in the middle because you rushed. Believe me when I say that’s _terrible_.”

Sheng was losing his nerve, fast. Niles could see it. He pulled his cock out.

“Go on, try it. I want to see how you do it.”

Sheng still hesitated, but he did manage to start touching him, his mouth however, was annoyingly far away.

“It’s not going to bite you, you know. I mean, you _have_ touched it before.”

“I-I know that! I was just… hands are not that same as… moyai!”

Whatever that word meant, it did spur Sheng to actually put his mouth on his cock. The soft wetness of his tongue was a little startling. It had been a while since he’d gotten head.

“Ah, that’s a good boy. Not so scary now, is it?”

“Still… tastes a little funny.”

“That’s the problem, huh? I can find ways to work around that if it still bothers you after the first few times.”

Sheng’s fingers touched him gingerly, still trying to figure out the best position to be in while he fumbled with his mouth.

He was so cute. Something about his earnestness in trying things he wanted, even if he was unsure about them, just melted him.

“Ah, it is….”

“My body knows what it likes, and it likes wherever you put your mouth. That fight we had certainly didn’t hurt, either. That was a good rush. Next time, I want to wrestle you.”

The image of his shy lover obviously getting into it once he felt more confident about what he wanted to do didn’t hurt his arousal level, either. The _sounds_ he was making!

“Hey, why _did_ you pick me as your object of affection, babe?”

Sheng rested his jaw for a moment but continued to touch him. “If I told you, you would… laugh at me.”

Niles leaned up and ruffled his hair. “That’s harsh. Can I at least get a hint?”

“Ah, well, I find you to be very attractive, and not just physically.”

Niles grinned. “But you do find me handsome?”

“Yes, of course I do! Oh!” He finished that sentence with a tiny graze of his teeth to the tip.

“Uhn, yes! That’s it! More! Give me more of that!”

“I see… then perhaps…”

Niles grinned.  “Ha… not bad for a virgin. Not bad at all.”

 “Truly? Um but you haven’t….are you sure that’s enough?”

“Don’t you know that it’s rude to lie about someone’s performance? If I wasn’t at least somewhat satisfied with your efforts, I’d tell you. And I found that very satisfying. I certainly don’t mind being your sexy test subject. It gets boring if I do all the initiating. I’m not done. I want to try something new with you. So now it’s your turn to come over here and lose your pants.”

“I just… don’t know if I am very good. Everything of this nature comes so naturally to you.”

Niles leaned over Sheng and adjusted his legs so that their cocks were resting against each other. He watched Sheng’s face melt once the friction started.

“‘Naturally’ huh? That’s cute. I like that phrasing better than the reality of it. Heh, I’ve noticed that you’re a little bit of a perfectionist with everything you do. I would say that’s charming, if it were natural, but it reeks of forced habituation.”

Sheng laughed a little. “You could tell so easily? When I was smaller, if I did badly at something, I was hit until it hurt. Ah, this feels good. I did not know we could do it like this. It still counts?”

“I thought you might like this method. Of course this still counts as sex! It’s not always Rod P goes into Slot A or V, you know.”

“Oh. I did not know.”

“Hey, it’s okay if you try something and fail at it. I won’t hit you out of anger, ever.”

Sheng nodded. “Thank you for saying that.”

“I might spank you, but only because you seem to enjoy that, but that certainly wasn’t failing. If I ask you again, will I get another hint as to why you picked me, of all people?”

“Perhaps.”

“If I figure it out, I want you to blow me again. Actually, scratch that, I want you to blow me again regardless. The shy you is a huge turn on for me, to be sure, but I think a more confident you coming at me would be _amazing_.”

“I see, then please allow me… to practice with you.” Sheng paused. “Practice on you?”

Niles kissed him. “Either.”

“You will not get bored of my attempts to seduce you?”

“No way! You keep finding ways to surprise me. I’m enjoying them very much.”

“Wait, ‘blow you?’ but doesn’t that mean…?” Sheng blew air on his face. His grin was playful. “No?”

Niles laughed. “I prefer the sexier one, obviously, but yes.”

“We must put this place back the way we found it before we leave it.”

“I know, I’ll help you clean up in a second, one more kiss first, because you did so good!”

“You lie,” Sheng said, but he was smiling.

Sheng got a pinch, and a kiss for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the fact that people keep liking these means I'm getting okay at writing some steamier content?


End file.
